Danger's Pet
by DJFireHawk
Summary: When Khan is brought to the Medical Bay Bones snaps and orders everyone else out so he can concentrate, but Khan refuses to be ignored and Bones finds out that he has a taste for danger…or maybe just a taste for a certain kind of danger. Warning: Slash, Male/Male, slight Dub-con at first but very slight, and a bit of rough sex. . One-shot.


Danger's Pet

Summary: When Khan is brought to the Medical Bay Bones snaps and orders everyone else out so he can concentrate, but Khan refuses to be ignored and Bones finds out that he has a taste for danger…or maybe just a taste for a certain kind of danger. Warning: Slash, Male/Male, slight Dub-con at first but very slight, and a bit of rough sex. ^.^ One-shot.

A/N: This is a One-shot between Khan and Bones that demanded to be written…it could be seen as a deleted scene, takes place while Khan is in Med-Bay with Bones but I arranged for security to be outside not inside lol.

Bones looked up from his testing when the doors of the Medical Bay swished open. Having expected a patient in need of care he was understandably irritated when six security officers brought in a certain captured fugitive who appeared unharmed into his domain.

"What the hell is this?!"

The red-shirted men shifted nervously, none of them really wanting to incite the wrath of the irate Doctor. One of them was brave enough to step forward and speak.

"The Captain ordered us to bring him here…sir."

"Is he injured or sick?"

"Um…no sir…not that we were told."

Bones growled and pointed to a nearby Biobed.

"You…sit there. The rest of you…get the hell out of my Med Bay."

"But sir…the prisoner…"

"I have enough Hypo-sprays to disable a small army…and if ya'll don't get the hell out of my Med Bay so I can concentrate on my work I'm gonna start using them on you."

Khan watched in amused silence as the men paled and slowly backed out of the Med Bay with their hands raised in surrender. He kept his eyes on the Doctor as he moved back over to his work station, the man had apparently decided to pretend that Khan wasn't in the room…but Khan was not about to be ignored.

"Doctor…"

Bones' jaw clenched tightly but he remained focused on his testing. Khan silently stalked across the room until he stood directly behind the Doctor whose body tensed at his proximity. He leaned down so that his lips just barely brushed against the man's ear as he spoke in a soft velvety voice, smirking at the hitched breath and trembling fingers it earned him.

"Doctor…will you really ignore a man who is in pain?"

Bones suppressed another shiver as the man purred in his ear, but the words had him whirling around with his tricorder in hand, already starting a scan for injuries.

"What hurts? Who hurt you?"

Khan tilted his head slightly, fighting down the sudden urge to smile in amusement at the man's immediate concern.

"Could I at least know your name before you examine me Doctor?"

"Leonard McCoy…now answer my questions."

Khan let a slow predatory smirk spread across his lips, watching as the Doctor swallowed heavily and began backing away from him. Khan matched him step for step until Bones backed into a Biobed and knew that Khan had him trapped.

"Leonard…you wish to know where my pain is…to help me…to ease that pain?"

Khan's voice was like steel wrapped in the finest silk, beautiful and dangerous. For a moment Bones couldn't remember how to form words, but his brain eventually kicked back into gear as he tried to move past the man.

"Of course I do…I'm a Doctor Damnit. I help people for a living."

Khan's arms reached out, one going around the Doctor's waist as the other grabbed his right hand. Khan took that hand and slid it down between their bodies until Bones could feel the hard steel between the criminal's legs. Khan's breath hissed out between his teeth as Bones' fingers moved against him and his deep voice growled in his ear.

"Leonard…You caused this…your little display of aggression…your power over those men…It aroused me and made me want to tame that aggression…and I always get what I want Leonard."

Bones tried to pull away, to free his arm and body from the dangerous man's hold, but only succeeded in making the man growl at him. Khan's hand slid up his back to tangle in his hair, making Bones groan softly, only to yank his head back harshly and expose the length of his throat. When he felt the wet warmth of the man's tongue against the pulse point in his neck Bones let out a soft submissive whimper that caused Khan to give him a pleased look. Khan took his time tasting every inch of skin on the Doctor's throat that he could reach without undressing him. His hands had made themselves busy with opening both their pants and freeing their erections from their confines.

"Leonard…you have a job to do don't you? Do it well and I will reward you."

Bones gave him a confused look until the man pushed him to his knees and pulled his head forward until his lips were touching the tip of what he had to admit was the most gorgeous cock he'd ever seen. He started to pull back but Khan's grip tightened in his hair with a warning growl that made Bones lick his lips before hesitantly licking the tip of that perfectly formed cock.

"Much better Leonard…open wider for me pet."

Bones flushed at the dark purring tone, even as his lips parted on command and allowed the man to thrust his cock into his waiting mouth. Khan growled in pleasure as he moved his hips, holding Bones' head still as he took his pleasure from the man…though he was pleasantly surprised to feel the man's tongue wrapping around his length as it moved in and out of that warm cavern. It had been so long since he'd allowed himself this kind of distraction and he refused to allow it to end so quickly. He pulled the Doctor up by his hair and turned him around before pushing him down so that his torso was face down across the Biobed.

"Leonard...have you ever had a man like this before pet?"

As he spoke he pulled Bones' pants down, exposing his shapely backside to the frigid air of the Med Bay and making his skin shiver. Bones' voice was shaky and his cheeks bright red as he answered softly.

"No…I've experimented…on my own…but never…"

Khan purred softly in his ear as he voiced his pleasure.

"Good…and after this…you will never have another this way. I will be the only one to ever have you like this pet."

Khan placed his fingers at Bones' lips and growled softly as the Doctor eagerly sucked on them, the sight was more arousing than Khan had expected it to be and he felt his control slipping. He gently pushed one finger into Bones as the man groaned and pushed back against his hand. Khan's eyes flashed and he gently bit Bones' ear before growling out a warning.

"If you do not remain still I will take you right now without preparation. My control does have its limits pet…and you are sorely testing them right now."

The long low moan his warning was answered with caused Khan's eyes to gleam. Bones locked eyes with Khan as he purposely pushed harder back against him, no longer caring who or what this man was so long as he gave him what he needed. A soft, almost needy whimper fell from his lips as he gave Khan a pleading look.

"Please…just take me…right here…show me your power…your strength…"

A dark rumble that vibrated through his chest and the fingers tightening on his hips were Bones' only warning before Khan slammed his cock into the tight channel of Bones' ass with one powerful thrust. Bones bit hard into his lip, drawing blood, in order to keep from screaming and alerting the guards. His body erupted in flames that spread outward from the searing pain in his ass as it was nearly split open from the force of the super human's fierce thrusts.

"God…Fucking…Damnit…Fuck!"

"No Leonard…not God…Kahn…say it pet…call my name."

"Khan…please…harder Khan please."

Khan's teeth sunk into the back of his neck, marking him and claiming him, as his perfect cock pounded into him like a super powered jackhammer. His orgasm took him by surprise and left him reeling from the strength of his release, flood of warmth inside of him letting him know that Kahn followed right behind him. Khan was the first to recover and he surprised Bones by gently cleaning him up and setting his clothes back to their normal state. Bones kept his eyes trained on the floor until Khan's fingers forced his head up to meet the man's eyes, which looked somehow softer to him.

"Leonard…you need not be ashamed of anything that happened here. You performed perfectly…If everything goes according to plan then perhaps I can keep you with me. Perhaps I can truly make you mine…my own little pet Doctor."

Bones blushed and shivered violently, his body more than happy to tell him exactly how much it liked the idea of being this man's pet…though his brain was torn and Khan could see the indecision in his eyes. Khan pulled him forward into a searing kiss that left Bones breathless and dizzy for a moment before pushing him back towards his workstation. Bones gave him a confused look until the sound of footsteps outside the room made him growl before a young blonde woman came into the Med Bay.

"Carol…what brings you to my Medical Bay?"

"Kirk sent me to see if you needed any help with your testing."

Bones was about to answer her when the Captain's voice rang out over the speakers, followed by Admiral Marcus. Khan watched the girl's horrified face as she came to realize that her father was trying to start a war, and Bones attempted to offer her what comfort her could. He started to scan Khan with a tricorder again as the ship went to warp.

"Well, at least we're moving again."

"If you think you're safe at warp, you're wrong."

Bones gave Khan a confused look, but Carol's eyes widened before she raced out of the Medical Bay. Bones stared at Khan in confusion for several long minutes until a sudden blast to the ship literally threw him into the man's lap. He felt Khan's vice-like arms surround him, holding him close and protecting him from injury which only served to confuse him further as he felt his body heating up in response.

"Khan…"

His voice sounded pleading even to him, though he had no idea what he was pleading for. Khan seemed to know as his arms pulled him even tighter to his body and he locked their mouths together, as if to reassure Bones that he would be alright. He felt the Doctor relax in his arms and for the first time in many years he felt himself wanting to protect someone that wasn't one of his people. Khan growled softly before pushing Bones gently to one side and straightening his posture to the point that he looked like an ancient Greek statue, Bones realized why when Jim came racing into the Medical Bay.

"Tell me everything you know about that ship."

"Dreadnaught class, two times the size, three times the speed, advanced Weaponry, modified for a minimal crew. Unlike most Federation vessels it's built solely for combat."

"I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did…but right now I need your help."

"In exchange for what?"

"You said you'd do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety."

"Captain…you can't even guarantee the safety of your won crew."

"Bones…What are you doing with that Tribble?"

Bone's had only been half-listening to the other two men as he worked, but Jim's words caused Khan's heated gaze to sear the back of Bones' neck.

"The Tribble's dead. I'm injecting Khan's platelets into the deceased tissue of a necrotic host. Khan's cells regenerate like nothing I've ever seen and I wanna know why."

Jim turned back to Khan as Bones watched the two of them, his brain conjuring up the image of a pair of angry stallions facing off to determine who would get the mare…which then led him to wonder who exactly the mare would be in this case…which then caused his eyes to widen as he realized that for Khan it was likely him. Khan had kept an eye on the Doctor in his peripheral vision which was much clearer than any normal human's, and he was amused as he saw the Doctor's face take on a pensive and then slightly horrified look…which made him wonder what exactly his little pet had been thinking before Kirk spoke.

"Are you coming with me or not?"

Khan decided he would join Kirk, kill Marcus, get his crew back, and then take the Doctor with him as well. He only hoped his little pet would be able to forgive him when he destroyed this ship and everyone on it. If not then he would simply have to enforce his dominance over his pet until he complied to his every demand. The very thought of having Leonard beneath him again made his blood warm and he had to force himself to remain calm and focused as he followed Kirk through the ship.


End file.
